Thank You for Being My Friend
by Barddoniaeth
Summary: Rei was doesn't have friend. Can she make a new friend on a picnic with two peoples who hates her very much? OneShot. Dedicated to someone who don't agree with KawoShin. Please Review!


Disclaimer: Stupid people can't own anything!! But always hope own Ayanami figures. Haha.

Well, this is my first fic. Hope you enjoy it!!

No Eva, NERV, and other organizations in this story. Rei, and the others are just an ordinary people. Hint of KawoRei?

Thank You for Being My Friend

"Ayanami!!" the boy yelled to the girl. He was panting.

"what...? Ikari-kun..." the girl named Ayanami answered.

"Well, tomorrow is Sunday. Why we don't go picnic together?"

"...just two of us...?"

"No! Asuka, Kensuke, Kaworu, Touji, and Horaki will join us!!"

"... but... Ikari-kun... I think... Soryu-san and Nagisa-kun dislike me..." Ayanami said in very low voice.

"Umm... but the others like you, right? Maybe if you join us, you can become their friend?"

"I'm not sure..." she like want to reject.

"Why Ayanami? Do you have another plan?" Shinji asked her.

"I must study..."

"But tomorrow is a weekend!!"

"Ritsuko-san..." she started to speak.

"I will ask for Ritsuko-san permission!" Shinji cut off Rei's words.

"Alright..." Rei nodded.

They walk to Rei's house. Rei live with her guardian, Ritsuko. Rei's parents died since she was born. Shinji looked at Rei's crimson eyes. He blushed.

Rei entered her house with Shinji behind her. On the desk in left corner of living room, they saw Ritsuko working and mumbling.

"Ritsuko-san, I'm home..." Rei said.

"Ah, Rei you home! Oh, you come home with Shinji-kun too!" Ritsuko replied.

"Umm... Well... Ritsuko-san, me and the others will go to the picnic tomorrow. We hope Rei can join us..." Shinji said.

"A picnic? Rei never go to picnic. I have many work so, I can't spend weekend with Rei. I'll love if you ask her to go to picnic with you." Ritsuko said happily.

"Really?! Thank you very much, Ritsuko-san!!" Shinji yelled.

Next morning, Rei get up early. She must prepare herself for picnic. She brought vegetable sandwich, and a bottle of soy milk.

08.00

Rei saw Shinji and the others were in her house gate.

"Ah, Rei, everybody coming right? You must go now." Ritsuko said cheerfully.

"Yes, ma'am... I'll leave now..."

"Have a nice day!"

Rei met all of them. She feel some bad aura come from Asuka.

"Ayanami, what's the matter?" Kaworu asked.

"Nothing..."

'He didn't like hate me' Rei thought. Kaworu smiled to her.

"All prepared?! Let's go now!!" Kensuke yelled.

They arrived at the hill. They started opened their lunch.

"Ayanami, what is your lunch?" Hikari asked.

"... Just a vegetable sandwich and a bottle of soy milk..." Rei answered.

"Vegetable sandwich and soy milk? I love that too!" Kaworu smiled.

"... Really...?" She didn't sure Kaworu liked it.

"Sure!!" He smiled again.

"Itadakimasu!!"

They ate their lunch happily. After that, they took a walk. They walked through the hill and chatered.

Rei walked slow as Kaworu. They started to speaking to each other.

"Nagisa-kun..." Rei started speaking.

"What's the matter, Ayanami?" He speak cheerfully.

"... I think... you and Soryu-san dislike me..." Rei said confusedly.

"Yeah, before this, I hate you a lot, Ayanami. I have no doubt about it. After I chat with Shinji-kun, I realized if you not bad as I think. I want to become your friend because, Shinji-kun and the others said you are just a lonely girl, not an arrogant girl." Kaworu confessed.

"..."

"Let's become a friend, Ayanami..." Kaworu asked.

"Thank you... very much..." She blushed.

Kaworu smiled.

They pursued Shinji and the others were walked leave them alone.

They went to a small lake in the hill. It was very beautiful. They played like a kids.

"Hikari! Let's take a photo here!!" Asuka yelled on the rock in lake shore.

"Get out of there, Asuka!! It's too dangerous!!" Hikari frowned.

"Yes, Asuka!! It's dangerous!!" Shinji yelled panicly like a silly boy.

"Hey!! Are you think I'm stupid?! I will carefully when I on this stupid rock!!" Asuka said angrily.

"Oi! What's d matta'?! Oi, Asuka! Ar ya moron?! Get out of dere!!" Touji yelled.

"Kensuke!! Take my photo!!" Asuka asked arrogantly.

"Yes, sir!!" Kensuke started took her photos.

Rei and Kaworu looked at them. 'What a silly she doing...' Kaworu thought.

"Asuka!! I told it to you, get out of there!!" Hikari panicked.

"You can slip if you not careful!!" Shinji said loudly.

Shinji's words right,

Asuka slipped and...

'Hey! Where's Ayanami? She isn't on my side!' Kaworu thoughts when he realized Rei was not on his side. 'Where's she?!'

BRASSSHHHH

Someone fell down into the lake but, it's not Asuka! Asuka fell to the ground near the rock.

"Ayanami!!" Shinji yelled as he run to lake shore.

"Are you alright?!" Hikari yelled at Rei.

Kaworu swam to save Rei. He brought Rei to the shore.

"Ayanami? Are you alright?" Kaworu asked to Rei panicly.

"...I'm alright..." She answered him weakly.

"Ayanami!! Are you alright?!" Hikari yelled as she ran to Rei.

"Touji-kun, lend me your sweater" Kaworu smirked.

"Eh? Eh? Why me?" Touji showed a fear on his eyes.

"Ayanami will catch a cold if you don't lend her your sweater" Kaworu explained.

"But... But, why me? Why not Shinji?" Touji said.

"Because you are the only one who use a sweater!! Lend her, Touji!! Are you a man?! You are stupid moron!!" Hikari yelled angrily.

"Class rep!? Uh oh... alright I'll lend my sweater to Ayanami... Don't hurt me, okay?" Touji took of his sweater and gave it to Hikari.

Hikari and Rei went to a small forest to change Rei's outfit. Asuka didn't believe if Rei saved her. 'That doll, saved me? It's impossible' She thought.

Asuka speakless. She almost didn't believe Rei saved her. She worried about Rei. What can she do?

"So, are you still hate her?" Kaworu smirked.

"I don't know..." Asuka said with a confused voice.

"You still hate her after she saved you? What a pathetic!" Kaworu smirked, again.

Shinji walked to them.

"I hope Ayanami was alright. You are so lucky, Asuka. You didn't have any wounds yet? She saved you, right? She knows you hate her but, she still saved you." Shinji smiled sadly.

"She knows that?" Asuka surprised.

"She also, Asuka. Yesterday, she didn't want go with we because, she feel uncomfortable with your and Kaworu's cold act to her." Shinji explained.

"Hey! Hey! I don't have a problem with her now, Shinji-kun! Well, um... when... I talk with her... um... I though she was a good girl..." Kaworu rubbed his cheek and blushed.

"Eeee?! Do-do-do you like Ayanami?! I can't believe it! You are cheating! You have talked with her! I want to talk with her too, Kaworu-kun!!" Shinji surprised and upset.

"Haaah?! I don't mean that way, Shinji-kun!! Wa-wait, do you like Ayanami?! Do you like her?!" Kaworu surprised too.

"I don't say that!! Aargh!! I don't not like her!!" Shinji said.

"What do you say?! You mean you like her, right?!"

"Eeh?! I said it?! I don't mean..." Shinji tried to explained.

"SO, SHINJI AND KAWORU LOVE AYANAMI?!" Asuka yelled suddenly.

"Don't yelled Asuka!!" They said together.

Two people come. They was Rei and Hikari.

"Something's wrong?" Hikari asked.

"No!! Ayanami was alright?!" Kaworu and Shinji asked together, again.

"I think not. She catch a cold. Maybe we must go home now" Hikari said.

They packed their goods and ready for home. Asuka walk to Rei.

"Well, doll... um... I mean Ayanami, sorry for hate you" Asuka speak and smiled sourly.

"...Never mind..." Rei answered expressionless.

"Thank you, Ayanami, for saved me" Asuka continued.

"...Don't mention that..." Rei said emotionless.

"Well, I think... can... I... I become... your friend?" Asuka said shyly.

Rei's expression changed. She had an emotion.

"Yes, Soryu-san. Thank you very much" Rei smiled to her. She was very cute and pretty.

Kaworu and Shinji mention her expression. They were very surprised with Rei expression and answer.

"ASUKA!! YOU'RE CHEATING!!"

The End

Finished at 21.21

Just oneshot. This is my first fic. Ooops, no-no... second fic I mean. My first fic? It was my country language, and I don't published it. Stupid fanfic which is written by stupid people. Not about Eva, but about Fatal Frame.

Hint of KawoRei is dedicated to my friend. I hope she mention it. Hahaha. I'm afraid sometimes I make yaoi fanfic. Help me with review, then!!

Bye!

Lalala... Go to the another world...


End file.
